Confront (Rise of the Muses)
by 6crazygirls
Summary: Everyone has fears. Everyone has hopes. And everyone eventually dies. Liesel Kailyn is one with all three. And suddenly, her fears are coming alive, her hopes are vanishing, and it looks like she is about to die. She's not alone anymore, but can what she has save her? Story by Kayla (if you don't understand, read our profile) (and while you're at it, answer my poll)
1. Liesel Kailyn

**Hi! This is my first story. I'm Kayla, by the way. As I post new chapters, I'll add characters, but for now, there's only Annabeth and Percy. Here is my story, beginning with a profile for my character. **

* * *

My name is Liesel Kailyn. I am eternally twelve years old. My life is the craziest, worst life in the world ever.

A long time ago, Isis had a child with an Ares demigod, hence my occasional superior attitude and violent spirit. This child fell in love with Apollo, and they had a child, which is why I have a peculiar love for music and singing. Then they had a child with Hecate, and so I can do magic. Not much of it, but magic nonetheless. This demigod, who could barely be called a demigod, seeing as they were only 1/16 human, reduced the next child's fraction of human to 1/32 by falling in love with Aphrodite, hence my, though I hate it, obsession with the color pink, charmspeak, and French-speaking abilities from Aphrodite. Next in line was Athena, and so I have really awesome strategic abilities, a clear mind, and an odd interest in science, mathematics, and really long words, my favorite of which is pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanosis, which is a type of lung disease from silica dust. And so the line continued, with, lastly, my mother, the muse of dance, Terpsichore.

Since Terpsichore is the child of a Titan and a Titanness, I am 1/2 Titan blood. There is no better way to make people hate you. Annabeth was the only one who could see past that. Until Percy Jackson.

Percy Jackson. We could've been friends if he hadn't stolen Annabeth. All she ever wanted was a quest. And when stupid _Percy Jackson_ had one, she couldn't wait to join him. Where did that leave me? Alone. Again.

So I blocked everything out. Everything. I cut myself off from the world, spending most time with my mother. Terpsichore and her sisters took me in. They helped me. They were the ones who first taught me the truth. The Olympians aren't all-powerful. The minor gods aren't weak. It's the other way around. The only thing the Olympians have powers for is lying. The only thing they are is powerful liars.

The Olympians didn't defeat the Titans. The minor gods defeated them. And defeated the giants. And many monsters. People think this can't be true because there would be people who would know the truth. People who would have witnessed the Olympians' deceit. Well, there aren't. Know why? Because the Olympians killed them all. Iris-Messages are lies too. Iris is held at knife-point and forced to create false images and voices. It's not real. And the only one who knows the truth is me. Me and the gods. So I gathered an army. An we've been training. We've been preparing. Until now. Now we're ready.

I have the blood of

Humans, 1/128

Ares, 1/128

Isis, 1/64

Apollo, 1/32

Hecate, 1/16

Aphrodite, 1/8

Athena, 1/4

Terpsichore, 1/2

And all their predecessors, 1

I am so much more powerful than I was ever supposed to be. And now, everything has changed. I am a leader of the Muses' Rebellion. I have found a use for my powers, which have only increased since Hecate joined us and started giving the leaders even more powers. I'm free, but there is still one thing.

I will never be free of my past.

And the past can change everything.

* * *

**Hi! What did you think? Please review. Thanks for reading. **

**~Kayla**


	2. Prologue: 25 Years Ago

**Hi ****guys! Here's the Prologue of my story and, well, have fun. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the Percy Jackson characters or setting, however much I want to. **

* * *

**Prologue**

**25 Years Ago**

Annabeth and I lay on the beach, celebrating our tenth birthday. The two of us had been born on the same day, which was pretty cool, seeing as we're best friends, even though we're not related in the slightest. Well, except for the fact that my grandmother, Athena, is her mom. It's kinda weird like that.

"Hey, Annabeth," I asked, "could you teach me how to use a dagger, like what Luke gave you?" I smirked at her; she had a HUGE "secret" crush on Luke. Annabeth laughed. "I probably don't have time, but I guess you can charmspeak me into doing it." This time, we both laughed. "Happy Birthday, Annabeth," I said, handing her a little box wrapped in silvery-gray wrapping with a blue ribbon. "Happy Birthday, Liesel Kailyn," She replied, handing me a pinkish-cream box with a pink ribbon. A lot of times, people think my first name is Liesel, I have two middle names, Kailyn and Sierra, and my last name is McLean. Really, my first name is Liesel Kailyn, my middle name is Sierra, and my last name is McLean. Annabeth is basically the first person to know what my name really is. She's also the first person that doesn't care that I'm the granddaughter of Titans. Without her, I probably would've killed myself, from the inside out. She's the only one in this whole world who I could trust with my life.

Annabeth opened hers first, revealing two items. The first was a blue and white Yankee cap Athena asked me to give to Annabeth. Athena hadn't been able to celebrate with us this year, though normally she had the time. Even though she's my grandmother, I don't trust her. Unknown to the other campers, she and the other Olympians locked up all the minor gods in prisons in the Underworld, denying the fact that we are the stronger. We can overcome them. Their evil, their lies. I learned this when I was about three and a half years old. I joined them. I am a spy.

The second was a necklace charm from me to go on her Camp necklace. It had our birthday on it; July the 12th, 1993. On the back, which she would never know, there is a secret compartment, in which I have hidden a note, stating this:

_July 12th, 2005, 6:04:13 AM_

_Dear Annabeth,_

_I have calculated the exact time when you will begin reading this letter, in exactly twenty years, four months, thirteen days, five hours, and seven and a half minutes from when this letter was first written, on July 27th, 2015, at 11:11:63 AM. Hopefully you will not hate me, but that is extremely doubtable. _

_Ever since I was three years, five months, and thirteen days old, I have been a spy for the Muses Rebellion, which I have calculated would finally be at war with Olympus by now. I know you must hate me, but keep reading. I am a spy and leader for the Rebellion, and I am asking now to join. Everything the major gods have told you, told everyone, are lies. The minor gods are not living in peace, leaving the Olympians to be the advocate for good. The minor gods are locked up in the Underworld. Everything is a lie. what I am telling you know, for your own good, is that the gods aren't going to grant you whatever you want, like what they'll promise in the future. I talked to the Oracle in secret and deciphered that Calypso (you know, the one living on Ogygia) will be betrayed by one you will call your true love working with the gods. I may have misinterpreted the prophecy, though that is not likely. Here is what she said:_

_The dear friend made in youth of yours_

_Will be betrayed by the opener of Doors_

_Who destroys Calypso's heart and soul_

_With help from those who rule them all_

_See? I plead with you to share this with the family you will have; they deserve to know. In this message, I have included proof of the Olympians deceit. One Imperial Gold coin you can use to Iris message the muses. she has been forbidden to allow true contact with any of the minor gods (she creates fake images and sound), but show her the coin and say "Join the Rebellion: Terpsichore Liesel". If you do this, you are joining, and trust me, there is NO GOING BACK. "Join the Rebellion: Terpsichore Liesel" means you are joining the Rebellion and were given permission by Liesel (me), daughter of Terpsichore. As proof, the coin has my blood on embedded in it; Iris should recognize it. Proof that this is from me is a vial of my blood inside this charm. Only you can use the coin. _

_I have a spell on this charm so that any amount of items can be held in it and they will be virtually undetectable. This is signed in my blood. _

_Goodbye, Annabeth,_

_Liesel Kailyn McLean_

Also in the charm was the Imperial Gold coin, melted, melded and mixed myself with my blood. As well as a vial of my blood, and a document signed by all the Muses in their own gold ichor listing all the lies told to us. There were a lot of them. We all swore on the River Styx it was true.

Anyways, my present from Annabeth contained a pink floral dance fan. Forever, I knew, it would serve as a weapon and as magic for myself. Of course, Annabeth only gave me a normal dance fan, but that night, I used my powers to turn the wood to blade and embed magic within the very fibers of its existence.

* * *

**Hi again! What did you think? Please tell me (or else =D). Flaming is fine, everything is telling me what I can improve. **

**~Kayla**


	3. Mission: Rebekah

**Hello! I'm posting the next few chapters on here. Please review. I will respond. This one's kind of short, but I think it stops nicely. R&R!**

* * *

Chapter 1

I lay under the soft pink blankets on my bunk in the Leader's Cabin. The Leader's Cabin was decorated with relics of our victories and losses to the Olympians, including also plagues honoring the other demigod leaders. Vi. Abby. Lena. I relaxed, listening to the click-click of my knitting needles, knitting a scarf with all the names of the demigods, gods, humans, and creatures whose lives we had to avenge. Silena Beauregard, Terpsichore, Bob. All of which had only been doing what they thought was good, and still had been punished, usually with their lives. Even though we brought back Silena. Our healers healed her, though at first she showed no resemblance to her old self, so we started afresh. She was my first mission. To teach Silena our ways and turn her into a new person that the Olympians wouldn't recognize. Her looks are basically reversed now. Her brown hair I changed to caramel with blond streaks, her clear blue eyes turned green. She's Lena now. Lena Thais.

"Hey, Liesel!" Vi hollered from the doorway. Even though now everyone's supposed to know everything about me, the only person that knows my real name is Annabeth. "Get up! The mission's today." I groaned, but put on my brave face, the leader everyone here in the Rebellion worshipped and cherished. No one understood like I do the pain of the past. No one understood how hard it was to lie to Annabeth's child. No one understood anything. Except my mom, of course. Terpsichore understood everything; she had suffered through the pain too. When we were fighting the Olympians, we all, Muses and their children, were troubled fighting Apollo. He had adopted the Muses as honorary children after the Titan war and made them goddesses. We leaders are still debating whether we'll let him live after we win.

I threw my pink dance top, black jazz pants, and pink sneakers on over my undergarments. We ran around the track and climbed the lava wall for a couple minutes; keeping your adrenaline up always helps on missions.

Afterwards, we sat down at the beach. Just sitting there made me a little nauseous, remembering the days when Annabeth and I would sit here laughing, and being here with someone so similar, and yet definitely different, made my heart hurt, the heart that Annabeth probably thought I didn't even have.

I swallowed. "Okay, Vi. What's the plan?" " 'Kay," she began. I winced inside, but of course she couldn't see. Kay was my nickname from Annabeth, and it hurt whenever anyone said it, even though she mean 'kay, short for okay. "you know how we discussed how to get Rebekah Chase Jackson on our side, or at least get her to stop kicking some of our butts in battle?" "Yeah," I replied, knowing that that had been the hardest strategy discussion of my life. "Well, while you were recovering from the attack on you from Ares, we decided to follow your plan, seeing as you're our best strategist. We let Bianca know; we've already pretended to kidnap her, and now we're on to step two." We both smirked, mine was fake, I think she didn't notice, but I think hers was real. "Grab your fan."

* * *

**You know how it talks about what Silena looks like? Well, I wasn't quite sure what it was, so I looked it up and here's what I found:**

**_Eye Color: Brown (The Demigod Files), Blue (The Last Olympian)_**

**_Hair Color: Black (The Demigod Files), Brown (The Last Olympian), Blonde (The Ultimate Guide)_**

**I mean, seriously peoples! That is really contradicting. Anyways, please review! It makes life a little happier. Thanks for reading! ~Kayla**


	4. Well, isn't this perfect

**Hey guys! Please please please please review! This takes a little time. Until I get ten reviews, I'm not updating. By the way, I am extremely stubborn.**

**Disclaimer (I always forget this): **

**Me: Ok. I'm gonna pretend I own the PJO and HoO series. ****_*does happy dance*_**

**Liesel Kailyn: You are really weird.**

**Me: I know, right? ****_*Liesel Kailym glares at me*_**** Ok, fine. I, rather depressingly, do not...**

**Liesel Kailyn: HURRY UP!**

**Me: OWN THE PJO SERIES! ****_*turns and runs somewhere far far away where Liesel Kailyn can't murder me*_**

* * *

Chapter 2

We headed to the barrier, which appeared slightly more shimmery than usual; I know because I hang out there a lot. When you lean against the barrier, it repels you. Repeatedly leaning against it does wonders for your muscles and nerves. Anyways, according to my manipulatory nature receptors, it was weaker for some reason I couldn't comprehend. It was even weirder when Violet smashed a void in the barrier with a simple swing of her knife. But obviously we didn't have time to waste.

Under cover of invisibility, we ran into the Olympian camp. I kept my footsteps light, not even noticing that I was doing classical ballet runs until Vi nudged me. "Girl," She looked at me. "take a break from the graceful ballet whatever stuff. Focus on the mission." I took a couple breaths to keep myself from yelling at her. It's not my fault that I naturally run like that. It's as natural as comedy is for her. Sometimes I wish we knew each other. I know technically we know each other, but we're both holding back everything.

We crept through camp, feeling relatively safe considering the circumstances. Lena had our backs. All three of us were invisible; when I was saving her life and changing her appearance, I added the powers to temporarily gain others' powers if she ever had the need or want to.

"We have your sister, Rebekah Jackson. And we're not afraid to use her." Vi hissed into Rebekah's ear. I could tell she had been knocked unconscious because of the way she was crumpled on the floor, a streak of blood running down her forehead. But I knew that she could hear Vi because of a serum Abby and I had invented and injected into the highest ranked spies, leaders, and scientists. I felt really bad for Rebekah, especially because her mom used to be my best friend, but she betrayed me. I could feel my blood boiling. I hated Rebekah. But I owed Annabeth for all the times she was my friend, so I whispered in her ear so that neither Lena nor Vi could hear, "Rebekah. I don't know you and you don't know me, but trust me when I say this: You will never see your sister again unless I have decide to let her live and that will only be if you meet me at the barrier near Thalia's tree as soon as you wake up. We need to talk. I won't hurt you; I'm trying to help. I owe Annabeth." My breath hitched, memories washing over me.

I had been so concentrated on warning Rebekah that I didn't see a tall blond girl reach out to grab Vi's mask, the blue tips of her hair swinging through the air like fish in the sea. I opened my mouth to warn her, but before I could, her comedy mask was yanked out of her grip and her arms were behind her back, held by the blue-blond girl. I couldn't tell who it was, though I knew she was an Olympian-fighter. "Vi?" asked Travis. How did he know?

"Liesel! Now!" Vi yelled. I uncovered my fan and instantly I was surrounded. "Vi!" I yelled. Vi ran over and sliced into a girl's hand, a girl who had been swinging a sword at me. A girl I'd once known.

The effect was instantaneous. The girl, who I remembered in an instant, buckled and screamed in pain. Needless to say, Delia Clare was a daughter of Ares. Fierce. And enormous reactions to personal suffering and pain. Vi and I ran.

* * *

**Not such a great ending. But who cares, right? Just review. Please. I'll give you an imaginary cookie. We can negotiate if you don't like cookies.**

**~Kayla**


	5. Thalia's Tree

**Hi again! I decided to post another chapter because 2 reviews plus 2 follows plus 1 favorite equals 5, which is half of ten. So I'm posting another chapter. This one is pretty cool, because it kinda ties in Bex's story (which is called ****Her Story (Rise of the Muses)****, by the way). So here's my chapter, R&R!**

* * *

After telling Vi that I was going out on a walk (which technically was true because I was walking to Thalia's tree), I walked down the path toward Thalia's tree, hoping that she would wake up soon. There was a lot I had to tell her.

Finally, after three hours, twenty-four minutes, and nineteen seconds, Bex showed up. "I was beginning to wonder when you would show," I sighed, relieved.

"Let's just make this quick, okay, because I have to get back before Hayth notices I am gone. I guess I should introduce myself even though you already know my name, my name is Rebekah Liesel Kailyn Jackson but I go by Bex," Bex rushed through her introduction. I FREAKED. Why would Annabeth ever her daughter partially after me? After all I did? I suppose that Bex could see me FREAKING OUT because she looked confused. Really confused.

"This is going to sound weird," I began, thinking in my head that it would sound _really_ weird. "but my name is Liesel Kailyn Sierra McLean. And just so you know my first name is Liesel Kailyn, Sierra is my middle name and McLean is my last," said Liesel Kailyn. "Now that we are done introducing ourselves, I should get to the point in why we are here. When I was younger, I was best friends with Annabeth, who happens to be your mom, and we did everything together. But then she ran off on a quest with _Percy Jackson_," I tried to hide my disgust at him, but I couldn't. How could I? How do you hide the despise you hold for someone's dad when that someone is the same person who stole your best friend? "And so I was alone. I decided that I would never, _never_, NEVER, trust anyone with what I had trusted your mom. Because all that friendship ever did to me was break me. And now I'm here to tell you the truth. And for some reason, she named her daughter partially after me." To say I was shocked by the fact that Bex was Rebekah Liesel Kailyn Jackson is a major understatement. I was colassally FREAKING OUT. Part of me was furious at her. How dare she name her daughter after me after she had abandoned me? How dare she use my name and embed it in another? So that one day, if Bex becomes one of those great demigods, the ones that belong in some demigod Hall of Fame, I won't be remembered as a great leader and brilliant strategizer, I'll be remembered as a namesake. A simple, stupid namesake.

"What in Hades is the point of this?" Bex almost shouted at me. Wow. Once again, I really needed to punch Annabeth. She couldn't even obey my last wish for her? To tell her family the truth? Some mom she is.

"The point is, Rebekah, I'm trying to tell you the truth here. The Olympians are LIARS, and all you and your parents are good for to them is doing their dirty work! Can't you understand? I am risking my life here, trying to tell you that what you are fighting for is nonexistent! There is nothing noble out there that the Olympians are trying to preserve! All they're trying to preserve is their own stupid rule over anything and everything that has ever happened in this whole **(insert bad word here)** universe! And I am trying to save you. If they catch me here, I am dead. If they catch me here, all I've ever worked for is gone. They will kill me. I am trying to save you." I was exasperated now. If she doesn't just try and listen now, I might as well just die.

"Wait," Bex began. "I just realized two things. One is that if you knew my mom, then how are you like, twelve or something, and, two, what did you and your friend mean by 'you have my sister and we are not afraid to use her'?" She did _not_ inherit Annabeth's brain at all.

I sighed. "For the first thing, I'm immortal. I have so much immortal blood that I literally was unable to keep aging beyond the age of twelve. Good guess, by the way, on my age. Second, Bianca's on our side. Vi and I were trying to get you to come and find us, which you definitely have to do because if you don't, I'm dead. Bianca's pretending to be captured by us so you and the blue-blond girl come find us."

Bex was silent for a moment. My thoughts started to drift away. Why do they always have to do that? But, as always, I couldn't help myself. I started to think of how much her gray eye reminded me of Annabeth, and so did her blond curls, and the determined set of her face. But her sea green eye made me want to punch something. And how she had dyed the tips of her hair green. And the way I remembered she had asked two things there. Dummy.

As I was staring at Bex, suddenly her face showed a hint of recognition, startling me, which was quickly replaced by almost a glint of cold determination and a spark of curiosity barely there in her eye. "What is the point of this rebellion?" The steely cold in her eye was reflected in her voice, which also showed the hint of curiosity. She really wanted to know. "We're trying to get rid of those lying Olympian scum and put them in their place. We're trying to get demigods recognized for actually fighting for the Olympians while they sit up there in Olympus on like lazy hear that Olympians?" I yelled to the sky, "Hear that? All of you are just **(insert string of bad words here)** cowards! Don't think that you're the only ones who know that the Muses were the ones fighting the Titans! Don't you understand how hard it is for them to be forced into slavery, helping kill their parents and uncles and aunts? You don't understand anything, and all you do is sit their watching!" I turned to Bex. "So you see, Bex, this is why we fight the Olympians."

* * *

**So, what do you think? Review, please! I'll give you imaginary cookies! (::)**

**~Kayla**


	6. Just like Annabeth

**Hi guys! Kayla here. I just felt like posting, so here's the next chapter. It's kind of a filler, but there's a little flashback in the beginning. Let me know what you think! R&R!**

* * *

I began to pack my stuff as soon as I reentered my cabin. I don't know why, but I have a tendency to pack and unpack stuff when I'm feeling antsy. Or when I'm just sick of doing everything else. Why isn't Vi here? She's been my shoulder to cry on ever since Annabeth. I haven't told her everything, only a little about Annabeth, but she understands me.

I lay my jazz shoes on the ground next to my tap shoes. I picked up my tap shoes and put them on, turning on my CD player to hear Footloose, that really old song from the movie Footloose, playing. I hadn't taken it out since Annabeth. There's so much stuff I can say that ends in "since Annabeth".

I stood up and started to tap. I could feel the music running over my skin, feel the beat like a pulse in my heart. My feet moved to the music and my mind drifted to when I had done a dance for this almost thirty years ago, at a party at Camp Half-Blood.

**_***FLASHBACK***_**

I stood on the dance floor, jamming out with Annabeth. We danced, throwing our heads around, feeling the music, like a quake of our souls as Footloose played. I didn't know if she felt like this, but I sure did. She was always so serious, and it was fun to see her goofing off with the other campers.

We danced on and on, and I remembered the movie. Dancing had just been made legal again when this song played. Dancing illegal. I did't know if I could've survived. Annabeth could probably find a logical explanation for dancing being forbidden, but I didn't really care just then.

Later, we hung out on the beach, drinking soda and eating candy. We laughed late into the night, and I was so happy.

So happy.

_*****END OF FLASHBACK*****_

Those last words shook me. So happy. I felt as if I had woken up from a nightmare. I turned to my CD player, and a wave of hurt and anger that had built up inside of me for twenty-five years exploded out as I punched the CD player and collapsed to my bunk, sobbing. Where was Vi? Had there ever been a time where I needed her more than now? And Annabeth, oh, Annabeth. She had been my friend, the one friend who I'd been able to tell anything, gone. But I would keep going, just like I always had before.

But what if I couldn't keep going? Eventually, I was going to break if I kept going on like this. I was hoping maybe Bex could be a true friend to me, but that would never happen. The cold in her voice, as if I was evil. As if I had been the one to steal Annabeth, as if I was the one who should be punished for Annabeth's desertion.

I stood again, breathing heavily, and took off my tap shoes. I held them to my heart for a minute. Then, with a sigh, I turned back to my bag and began to pack.

Suddenly, the door creaked. I tapped my forehead, and my eyes instantly returned to their normal color (which, by the way, could be any color, seeing as my eyes were kaleidoscope) and my nose stopped running, all signs of my weeping disappearing. I sent a silent thank-you to Aphrodite. I looked up at Vi, hoping to look sufficiently angry.

"Where were you?!" I exclaimed, as if she should have been here hours ago, which, of course, she should have.

"Talking to Hayth." Vi replied, her voice sounding as if she had said something normal, as if she had said, "getting a glass of water" or "murdering practice dummies". I freaked

"Why were you talking to her?! She's the enemy!" I screamed, feeling lost and broken. Why didn't she tell me? I would've gone too. I'm just not some little girl who has to be protected from everything.

"Hey!" Vi frowned at me. "She just wanted to talk. You're not in charge of what I can and can't do ya' know." That piece of my heart I had tried to have her refill, the piece that belonged to Annabeth, fractured into a million pieces. No. Not again.

"Actually, I am. I'm the leader of the rebellion! You listen to me!" I began to sob "I can't lose you Vi. You're all I have left." I couldn't take it. Not again. A voice in the back of my head screamed. Liar! Traitor!

"About the rebellion..." Vi began, then drifted off. No. No. NO!

"No! This can't be happening! Please, Vi..." I fell onto my bunk, curling into a ball. I can't take this anymore. I can't trust ever again. What is happening to this world?!

"I want to go neutral. You know, like Hayth. Look, Liesel, maybe...maybe I want to fight for myself, not for the gods." I want to fight for myself too, but can't she understand that? I am fighting for myself. This war gives me a vent for all my hurt and pain and sorrow that's been building up through the years! I need her by my side. I can't do this by myself. I need someone.

"But Vi," I said, "We are going to make the world a better place, by dethroning the major gods. Our parents need that recognition! They need us to fight to help them!" This is true too, but I'm not fighting for Terpsichore. I'm still fighting for me, but I can't very well tell her that without her leaving me.

"I want to fight to save the world from becoming a disaster! Not to save the gods." She paused. "I'm joining Hayth. I'm going to fight for myself. Liesel, I'm sorry. But I want to fight to save people like me. I'm going to find Hayth." I grabbed her arm.

"Vi, does anyone know who your mom is? They don't! We need you to fight for the rebellion!" I screamed. This life is crashing down on top of me. I can't stand this. No.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THIS STUPID REBELLION ANYMORE!" Vi looked ready to cry. She grabbed her pack, and ran into the forest. I was tempted to go after her, but, she made her choice. She was just like Annabeth. Just like Annabeth.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Ten reviews for the next chapter. This time, I'm actually not posting until I get ten reviews.**

**~Kayla**


	7. Hades' Downstairs Basement

**Hi guys! No one's reviewing and the views aren't as frequent, so I've decided that every Sunday, I'll post another chapter. If there are ten more reviews, I'll post two chapters. Have fun! R&R!**

* * *

I couldn't just wait there. Vi was probably going to go to Hayth, and I had to stop her. So I, reluctantly, walked out of the Leader's Cabin, bringing my bag that I had packed in my anxiety. That's one good thing about packing when you're nervous. You're always ready to move. To leave

When I reached the barrier, I frowned. I wouldn't be able to get through, would I. Nope. I'm semi-immortal, so the barrier will never yield to me. That's why every time we go on a mission, Vi breaks the barrier. But what else could I do, other than at least try to break the barrier

The barrier shimmered beneath my blade, but it didn't even quiver when I flung all my weight (which wasn't much) into the swing. I sighed, and pulled out my arrows, nocking five and aiming. Just like before, it did nothing. Over and over again, I attacked the barrier, but to no avail. I screamed in frustration

A few minutes later, after many defeats, I saw Vi and Hayth emerge from the remains of the Hades cabins. Vi ran toward the barrier, and it shattered when she hit it. I heard Hayth's voice, yelling at Vi

"Huh? Sorry I was asleep?! IS LIESEL TRYING TO GET THROUGH THE BARRIER?!" Hay screamed. In my head, I thought, _Yes, yes she is, if you haven't noticed._

"Since Liesel is immortal, she can't get through the barrier. Same with the Stolls, but they can't leave the camp, you know, they were cursed here and stuff," Vi responded. Then to me, she continued, "Anyway, LIESEL!"

"VI! What are you doing. SHE LIED TO YOU!" Hayth fired right back. I did NOT! I never, ever, lied to Vi. Sure, I told her half-truths, but I would never lie to Vi. When we first met and introduced, I told her I was Liesel. True at the time. I had locked Liesel Kailyn up somewhere deep inside of me. Out of everything I ever told her, nothing was a perfect lie. Of course, many things were not perfect truths, but still. And for her to Hayth that I had _lied_. I was right. I will never, ever, EVER, trust anyone again. Ever.

"She's still my friend, and I'm going to save her from getting killed. Be right back" Vi ran over to me. I'm not going to get killed! And even if I was, why would _she_ care? She left me. And she would've known exactly how much that would hurt me. And yet, she still abandoned me. She's just like Annabeth. A filthy liar.

"Take your stuff and c'mon!" Vi yelled. I hesitated, not sure whether I could trust her.

"ARE YOU CRAZY! THAT BARRIER IS IMPORTANT!" Hayth said. Yes, that barrier is very important. So what the heck was Vi doing over there anyways?

"JUST C'MON YOU IDIOT...HAYTH, HELP ME!" Vi screeched. Still I hesitated. Thanks a lot, Vi. Sure nice of you to call me an idiot.

"No, just no. I will not let her into camp. She tried to kill me!" Hayth replied. Uh, no. that's it. I did NOT try to kill her. I was on a mission. Can't she understand? How many of us has she killed? Not just tried to kill, but actually, honestly, _killed_?

"You tried to kill me and I trust you." Good point, Vi. "So you can help me. Liesel, c'mon!" Finally I moved. Whether it was to go screw Vi or to yell at Hayth, I didn't know, but I didn't care.

"You… you lied… you are with her…. go to tar-tar-tartar-Tarturu…." What the heck does Hayth have against saying Tartarus? Honestly. By the way, what's wrong with being with me. I'm not some evil demon who's out to get someone.

"What, no! Just please, Hayth! Help me!" Vi began to sob. I could see how she felt. But I convinced myself that I didn't care. She left me precisely when I needed a shoulder to cry on. I wouldn't be hers. No, I wouldn't. Ever.

"Trust you? No no I don't TRUST anyone! Except for Jason. I trust Jason. He helped me." Who the heck is Jason? Whatever. But she's right not to trust anyone. She should stop trusting Jason. Because no one is trustworthy. No one is.

"WHO THE HECK IS JASON!" Exactly what I was going to say, Vi. You think way too much like me. Someone will have have to change that.

I continued running toward Vi and Hayth. Then, suddenly, Hayth fell to her knees. I stood over her, glaring at Vi, not knowing whether to be hurt or confused or scared or furious. But right then I was all four.

"Vi!" Hayth began. "VI! Get the scroll, get me Sammy, He knows what to do. NOW!" Vi disappeared into the Hades cabin. What was Hayth talking about? And what in the world is a "scroll"?

"Hayth. What the heck is going on?" I asked. "Gods, why is this world so confusing right now? Can't we just live normal lives?" I paused, and took a few deep breaths. No revealing myself, Liesel. No honest questions. Only say what Liesel, Daughter of Terpsichore, Leader of the Rebellion, would say. Nothing else.

"No, we can't. Now, please shut up," Hayth snapped. Then Vi reappeared, and Hayth turned to her. "The scroll Vi, quickly now we don't have much time. Call Sammy."

Vi pushed something. I don't know what. I don't think she knew what it was either. But, at least to me, nothing appeared to happen. "Show me Sammy!" Vi ordered. Nothing. "It...It's not working," Vi said, but the way she said it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Stupid boy. All right, go to my cabin. Under the bed is a package. Get me that." Vi ran of again, and she soon returned to us. Hayth, her while body trembling, reached into the box, pulling out a necklace, which she clasped around her neck. It looked oddly familiar, like I had seen it before, but couldn't remember where. " All better now." Vi gazed uncertainly at the necklace, and I immediately knew where I had seen it before. Vi wore one exactly like it.

"I...That's my necklace." Vi stuttered. Ha! I knew it! "I'm wearing it right now." Vi reached into her shirt, pulling out a gleaming charm that was attached to a thin silver chain.

"Oh is that so? Interesting. Only those who have been to Tartur, tar, HADES' DOWNSTAIRS BASEMENT! get this necklace. There are only three in the world. Mine, Sammy's and Jason's." Well, Hayth, as you can see, there aren't only three in the world, are there? There are four. You don't know everything, do you, Haythy, do you. I have this really weird habit of talking to people inside my head, making smart-aleck responses to everything, but never saying what's on my mind.

"I've never been to Tartu-" Vi started, but was cut off by Hayth.

"HADES' DOWNSTAIRS BASEMENT!" Hayth screamed. That's actually a pretty good nickname. I might just start using it. But seriously, there's something going on here. Why would Hayth not be able to just say Tartarus? Unless...

"Fine, whatever." Vi spoke, interrupting my thoughts and seriously annoying me. "I have never been to Hades' Downstairs Basement. I've just always had it." But Vi looked a little unsure of herself. I bet she has but can't remember it. I know a lot of not-very-nice being that like to wipe memories.

"You're a hybrid, Vi. You probably were there." Hayth replied. But I'm a hybrid too, aren't I? I've got a little Isis, so I'm a hybrid. I don't think I've visited Tartarus. Maybe my brain's been wiped too. I wouldn't be surprised.

"Here," I said, suddenly growing suspicious of this pendant from Tartarus. "Give me the necklace. I'll hold on to it for you." I had to know. Something here was off.

"Okay, sure." Vi unclasped the necklace from around her neck. I took it, but the moment it left her skin, she collapsed, unconscious. Knew it.

"Oh Styx. She has been. Liesel, lie her down. Bex, keep guard. I'm sorry, I don't know you. " Hayth ordered. I hadn't even noticed Bex and Amisi here. Amisi is this really annoying goddess who I really hate. "Amisi, Daughter of Horus, and Abby, Granddaughter of Athena and Apollo," introduced Amisi. Gods, I hate her guts.

"Hayth. Blood of Tutankhamen, Daughter of Pluto and Granddaughter of Athena. Part Titan. Pleasure. Scout out for enemies." Hayth ordered her. We got to work. I spread Vi out on the ground, laying her out so she'd be as comfortable as possible. I think I was right when I thought that I wouldn't return to the Rebellion for a long time.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Review, please! I'm posting two chapters today because I'm feeling nice. =D**

**~Kayla**


	8. Clio, Amisi, and other nasty stuff

**Me again! This is the second chapter I'm posting today. Have fun (and review)!**

* * *

Two hours, three minutes, and forty-eight and three tenths seconds later, Vi opened her eyes and blinked a few times, staring blankly at us. "Where am I? Wha...What happened?" Vi gazed at us, her eyes empty and her voice confused. Oh, no.

"Vi? Vi, are you okay? I asked, fearing the worst.

"W...Who's Vi? Who are you?" Vi backed away slowly, her eyebrows furrowing as she looked at us with suspicion. Bex reached out and grabbed her shoulder, looking hard into her eyes. "Hey, let go of me!" Vi glared at Bex.

"You don't know who we are?" Bex questioned. Oh my gods. Vi shook her head. I took the necklace out of my pocket, opening the clasp.

"Put the necklace back on her, Liesel," Hayth ordered. _What do you think I'm doing, girl?_ I thought, clasping the necklace around Vi's neck. Vi's eyes widened, and for a second, she thrashed, breathing hard, like a fish out of water. I really wasn't liking this. I bet that someone's using this necklace to control her, but if that's where all her memories are locked up, then we can't do anything else. Her knowledge is too valuable. And no way am I letting people invade Vi's mind.

"What are our names?" I asked, and for a second, nobody moved, too afraid of what might be her answer.

"What sort of question is that, Liesel Kailyn?" Vi answered. I drew my knife. Nobody calls me that. Especially traitors. "How do you know my name?" I glared at her, my voice quiet, but as cold and jagged as frozen nails. "I never told you."

"A voice in my head said so," Vi replied, her voice calm and cool. I knew it. Curse you, Clio. The muse of history is one of the muses' strongest. "What happened? All I remember is being in a lot of pain." Judging from the angles of her facial muscles, I instantly knew to look to her wrist, and there, burned into her flesh, a scroll smirked back at me. Clio's mark. Vi suddenly went stiff, and I looked up in fear. Her voice came out, echoing like the Oracle of Delphi's. "They are gone. If you want to see them again, bring Jason to the ancient library. You have two weeks. CC" Hayth went rigid. I glanced at her, then quickly away. It was almost too painful to see her. She looked as if she wanted to cry. Vi blinked a few times, as if she'd been momentarily blinded.

Hayth breathed in and out a couple times, then opened her mouth to speak, all of us fearing what she would say. "Bianca and Travis. They're gone." My breath caught in my throat. Not Bianca. She's one of my closest friends. But that doesn't really say much.

If my reaction was shock, Bex's was devastation. She gasped, and her muscles went slack, but she hovered for a moment before crumpling to the ground, sobbing. Hayth bent down, speaking quietly to to Bex, but I couldn't hear the words. I hate it when people sob. It makes everything more awkward.

Vi was looking as if someone had slapped her, while Abby stared off into space. could practically hear the gears in her head turning. Amisi was smirking, and I wished I could run at her with a knife. Wouldn't be smirking then, now would we, _Amisi_.

"Who's CC?" Amisi asked. She's so thick sometimes. Can't she get through her stupid head that nobody wants her here and she's just a dumb burden on everyone?!

"Well, there is a scroll on Vi's wrist, and we were told to go to a library," Abby said, speaking as if she was talking to a toddler. "Who do you think is one of the Cs?!" she continued, this time asking as if it was one of the most obvious things in the world, which, of course, it was.

"It must be people who hate Travis and Bianca. Who do we know who doesn't like Travis, but pretends to?" Vi asked. Wow, people are really slow these days.

"Connor!" Bex exclaimed. _Thank_ you! Finally somebody half-competent I can work with. Other than Abby. She's completely competent, except when she accidentally switches to Canadian French or something in the middle of a sentence. That can get really annoying. Especially since she does it most in battle.

Bex's tears had turned to stone, her despair replaced with something new. Determination.

I heard a sharp intake of breath and turned to see Hayth, looking as if she had seen a ghost. "Hayth, what is it?" I asked. If Hayth is freaking out, then there's a serious reason to be freaking out. She doesn't freak that much.

"Jason. How can we get to Jason if he's dead?" Hayth's voice was a whisper. Of course. How could I have not noticed? They claim to be "pretty close". But according to how upset she was, they were a lot more than "pretty close". I didn't know Hayth could love. Now that I think about it, Vi seems to really be stressing over Travis. This is getting really awkward.

"You're a child of Pluto; maybe we can bring him back." Abby suggested, breaking into my thoughts. In my personal opinion, I don't think he's dead, but whatever. Nobody listens to me. Hayth turned to her as if to speak, but stopped when she saw Amisi leaving.

"Hey kid!" Vi yelled at the retreating figure of Amisi. "Where ya' going?" _Please leave, please leave, please leave,_ I begged in my head. _Leave, leave, leave..._ "Do you know how we could bring Jason back?" Hayth sounded defeated. Thanks a lot, Hayth! Amisi turned around to face us. Curse you, Amisi.

"About that...my dad told me to hold on to the soul of some guy named Jason. But, I can't give it to you. Dad would kill me." She turned and began sprinting, but Hayth and the others were faster. I was too, but I would never run after Amisi to beg her to come back. I'd run after her to better aim a dagger at her back. I wished we could just let her go, but Hayth would never allow that, since Amisi's got Jason's soul.

Hayth and the others pinned her down, a knife pointing at her from every direction. I ran up to them too, pulling out my favorite dagger. If we were going to mutilate Amisi, I'm in.

"You give it to me now, Delicate," Vi spoke, her voice hard as daggers. Nice nickname. If there's one thing Amisi isn't, it would be delicate. And intelligent. And aything else that could be taken positively. Amisi seemed angry about being called that. She took a green bottle out of her pocket, and threw it to the ground. Green mist flowed out of the bottle and onto the ground, soaking into the grass. Hey. Souls are vapor, not liquid.

"You just ruined your chances of getting Jason back. That bottle contained his soul. And now it's destroyed!" Amisi said. Hayth sobbed again. Am I the only one here whose ever seen a soul be destroyed?

"Actually," Vi smirked, "That bottle contained some sprite. This bottle contains Jason's soul." Hayth smiled in relief as Vi handed over a bottle of green mist. Now that's a soul. "You're welcome." Vi beamed at Hayth. "Thank you. How can I ever repay you?" Hayth said, her voice quiet and filled with gratitude. Vi shrugged. "Trust me." Vi replied. This is getting _way_ too mushy-gushy for my taste.

Amisi freaked and started cursing at Vi in Egyptian. In her face! I'm totally rubbing this in for the rest of her stinking life. Abby whispered the translation to me. "Curse you, stinking daughter of Titan blood! I will get you, if it's the last thing I do! May you encounter all the worst for all eternity!" this went on for a while, with Abby inserting multiple variations of "Oh my gods, she _really_ needs to wash her mouth out with soap" and "I'm just gonna skip that word, because that is NOT appropriate for people under the age of twenty-one,".

After about ten minutes of us listening to Amisi curse (during which even those of us who don't know Egyptian learned she had a VERY vivid vocabulary), Vi asked, "What?"

Amisi shouted back, "To sum that up to you, DON'T MESS WITH THE WRATH OF HORUS kid, and I just put like four BIG curses on dealing with that and it will make it hard to get your dear dear Jason back now." Vi doesn't even know who Jason is. Amisi's big lecture just blew up in her face. I'm trying to block out everything so I can remember the moment. This is like the most hilarious thing I have ever seen Amisi do, and at this point, she looks so much like an angry rhinoceros that if I randomly saw her walking down the street, I might just scream and run. This is the best day of my life.

Scratch that. A LOT of not-quite-so-very-awesome things have also happened today.

"Well, you seem fine, but I think we all just need a bit of sleep. Then we should be fine." Vi spoke, glaring at Amisi. I rolled my eyes. Amisi's an idiot.

"What should we do with her?" Abby asked. Judging by her expression, she knew about a hundred things she'd like to do with her, so it was really nice of Abby to let us decide too. Vi and Hayth grinned at each other, then looked at Amisi. "Tas!" Before Amisi could do anything, she was fully bound and gagged. She looked as if steam was coming out of her ears, she was so mad. Oh, wait. The steam's real. She just got _burned_. I couldn't help but smirk, and a few others were too.

"She's coming with us," Hayth decided. NOOOOOOOO! Hayth, you just ruined my whole life! I love missions, but not Amisi! _Please say you're joking, please say you're joking, please... "We need her to lead us to Jason." Nope. She's not joking._

"Great," Vi muttered. Looks like I'm not the only one who doesn't want her here. Bex built a fire, and I quickly unpacked. Abby and I made makeshift beds that would take a couple nights, and immediately Hayth crashed. It's been a trying day for all of us, and I can't imagine what it must be like to find out that your boyfriend's dead...then he's _not_ dead...then dead...and now we're on a mission to keep him not dead. Bex soon followed her, then Amisi and Abby. That left me and Vi. I think both of us could feel the tension in the air. Finally, Vi spoke. "I'm sorry. You know...for leaving you." I sat up in my sleeping bag. I was the only one with something resembling an actual bed.

"I'm sorry too. For having that outburst. It's just...Vi, you promised me you wouldn't leave me the way Annabeth did." Vi and I looked up at the same moment, and, for that one moment, I let her in. To the pain that's been building up for years. To the life it cost me when Annabeth left. To the hurt I felt when she left, just like Annabeth had.

"Liesel...I swear on the River Styx that I won't do what Annabeth did. Hayth gave me a great opportunity to fight for myself. We could fight together, you and me." For a few moments, we turned away, both of us silent, tears running softly down my cheeks. "I'm gonna stop growing at seventeen. We will be able to be friends literally, forever." When I turned back again, Vi had lay down, and was softly snoring. I lay awake for hours, gazing at the stars above me, knowing no Olympian would put me up there. Even when exhaustion finally took me, I begged the stars, _Please...help me_. But there was no escaping the dreams.

* * *

**Hee hee! I left you guys on a cliffy! =P If you don't like it, this story's not getting any better by you not reviewing! So, review! Also, I have the next few chapters, but here's a question for you guys: Who wants Jason dead? If yes, why? If no, why not? Thanks!**

**~Kayla**


End file.
